


More Flashes

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Shared Dreams, but it evolved into a series?, thought it was just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: After their first conversation, Magnus' dreams take on a sensual haze with a certain tall hazel eyed guy as the star..
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	More Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be just the one but this just demanded to be written out, what can I do?

_Flashes_

_Lips that feel like velvet_

_Teeth nip at his lower lip_

_Sweep of tongue to soothe_

_Warm skin under his hands_

_Cedar and Mint_

_Calloused fingers down his sides_

_Teeth graze his lower abdomen_

_Sweet burn of stubble against his thigh_

_Fingers laced together_

_Cedar and Mint_

_Shudder_

_Warmth envelopes him_

_It’s too much_

_Gentle scrape of teeth_

_A soft moan_

_Warm_ _breath_ _across his skin_

_Hand clenched in silk sheets_

_Too much_

_Digging his heels_

_Seeking_

_Clawing_

_Needing_

_Cedar and Mint_

_Murmured words against his hips_

_Swift heat surrounds him_

_His world narrows to a pinpoint_

_Hazel eyes_

_Surrounded by thick dark lashes_

_Lips descend onto him_

_Blinded by intensity_

_His world explodes_

“What the fuck!” Magnus cried out, still gripping himself, shot out of the dream like a bullet. Wheezing for breath, he can’t believe that what he had just experienced was another damn dream! Swinging his legs off the bed, he stumbles to the bathroom to clean up and splash water on his overheated face. _Third dream in a week,_ he thought to himself. Ever since he had chatted with Alexander that one night he had been plagued with dreams of the tall sexy man. He hadn’t chatted with him since that night, neither man wanting to start the conversation. Being friends with his sister, she innocently would drop little tidbits of info on her big brother in conversation with him. How he was single, sweet and just needed to find the right guy. During lunch earlier that day with Izzy, Magnus couldn’t help but ask about her thoughts on shared dream experiences. Laughing it off as crazy, Magnus had switched the subject quickly but couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening to him. Having only talked to the guy maybe twice in person and that one late night chat, he should not know what the guy looked like naked. 

_But I do, I could tell you exactly what his undressed body looks like, stretched out on my sheets and it’s divine._ He mused to himself, a small smile on his face as he lay back in bed. Seeing it was going on 3 in the morning, he resigned himself to looking at cute cat videos to help him fall asleep. Just as he was dozing off again, his message notification went off, startling him awake. Seeing it was a message from the star of his very naughty dreams, he hesitated to open it. Not that he didn’t want to talk to Alexander, he just didn’t know what was happening between them? Taking a deep breath, he opened up the chat and smiled at the message from the sexy man of his literal dreams. 

A: So a horse walks into a bar 

A: Bartender says ‘why the long face’ 

A: and hi 😊 

**M: omg**

**M: worse joke ever**

A: admit it 

A: you smiled 

**M: *sigh* okay fine**

**M: I smiled a little bit**

A: victory! 

**M: such a dork!**

**M: but a cute dork so it’s okay** **😉**

A: keep that up and I'm going to need to splash cold water on my face again 

**M: I like your blush**

**M: especially when it goes to your ears like last time**

A: ugh yep there it goes 

**M: show me?**

A: _attachment_ _sent_

**M: so cute!** **😍**

A: yeah yeah 

A: quid pro quo? 

**M:** **_attachment_ ** **_sent_ **

A: are you in bed already? 

A: figured you would still be at work since it’s Saturday 

**M: took the night off**

**M: haven’t been sleeping well**

A: aww that stinks 

A: try the tea again? 

**M: I have**

**M: even watched cute cat videos**

**M: about to start counting sheep lol**

A: yeah, I get you 

**M: why are you up so late again?**

**M: more ‘dreams’?** **😊**

A: uh 

A: no comment 

**M: have you thought about just talking to the person in your dreams?**

**M: maybe he/she would be flattered?**

A: lol 

A: it’s defiantly a he 

A: and yeah that’s a conversation to have 

A: ‘hi, I’m alec and I have intense erotic dreams about you, want to have drinks?’ 

A: I don’t think that would go over well 

A: you still there? 

**M: sorry**

**M: phone fell out of my hands**

**M: well...**

**M: want to practice with me?**

A: uh, practice what? 

**M: pretend the dreams are about me**

**M: just let it out**

A: I don’t think so 

A: I wouldn’t even know where to start 

**M: how about**

**M:** **“Hey** **!** **So,** **I had a dream about you last night”**

A: “Okay creep, see ya” 

A: that’s how that would go right there 

**M: if someone told me they had a**

**M** **: ‘intense and erotic’ dream about me**

**M: I would be flattered**

**M: especially if they looked like you**

A: what do you mean? 

A: looked like me? 

**M: gorgeous**

**M: if a man as sexy as you** **said** **that to me**

**M: well, yeah** **🤤**

**M: just saying**

**M: oh no did I break you or freak you out**

**M: Alexander?**

A: sorry 

A: thought my face was going to go full tomato 

A: had to get some cold water lol 

A: not freaked out 

**M: sure?**

A: definitely not freaked out 😊 

**M: and you never said that about your dreams**

A: said what? 

**M: I believe the descriptors were ‘intense and erotic’**

A: you didn’t ask the right questions last time then huh? 

**M: *gasp* are you being sassy with me?**

**M: I bet you are still all** **blushy** **though! 😉**

A: I can be sassy and yes my face is still red 

A: you seem to bring it out more than anyone else 

**M: the sass or the blush?**

A: both 

**M: it’s a talent of mine**

A: I'm sure 

A: so can’t sleep huh? 

A: just insomnia? 

**M: been trying to figure something out**

**M: but it’s impossible**

A: how so? 

**M: hard to explain**

A: I'm here if you want to talk about it 

**M: you’re sweet**

**M: but it’s getting late/early**

A: yeah sleep is needed 

A: Jace wants to run in like 2 hours 

**M: you have fun with that**

**M: I’m going to try to sleep**

**M: then get up and do yoga**

A: sounds nice 😊 

**M: chat with you later maybe?**

A: sure! 

A: I haven’t got anything planned after running with Jace 

**M: great**

**M: ttyl 😉**

A: looking forward to it 😊 

Alec smiled at his phone, not caring that he had less than 2 hours Jace would be banging on his door. Talking to Magnus never failed to make him feel good, even if the conversation last week had ramped up his dreams to the point of insanity. Of course, now he was imagining Magnus doing yoga, which just made him groan softly to himself. Shaking his head, he forced himself to get up and get ready for the day. Which, given his lack of sleep not only tonight but the past couple weeks, was going to drag. An hour and half later, he heard the tell-tale knock of his best friend followed by the key turning the lock, 

“Alec! You better be awake asshole!” Jace bellowed as he made his way into the apartment followed by Izzy. 

“Come on big brother, if we are going to run this early let’s get it over with!” she yelled, heading to the kitchen for water bottles. Striding out of his room, he caught his friend and sister off guard by being not only awake but dressed and ready to go. 

“Hey guys! Izz! You haven’t run with us in forever!” he said, happy to see his little sister. 

“Yeah yeah, I know, let’s just get going so we can get back and I can have coffee. Hey why do you have a chat open with Magnus on your phone?” Izzy asked coyly, holding her brothers phone up that he had left unlocked and on the counter. Feeling panic inducing speed, Alec leapt to snatch the phone back but his sister was too fast for him. Growing up with brothers she was as quick as she was vicious, spinning out of his reach laughing and racing into the living room. Scrolling thru the messages, she kept moving and just barely out of Alecs reach as he chased her around the couch in the living room. 

“So, you guys have been secret chatting huh? Lots of talk about dreams and blushing!” she squealed as Alec finally caught her and tackled her to the couch wrestling the phone from her. 

“You’re a menace and a shit for stealing my phone!” he growled, pushing her face down into the couch cushion as he stood up and righted his clothing. Locking his phone, he glared at his sister as she cackled on the couch. Sitting up, she looked at her brothers red face and a thought struck her, 

“Hm, I wonder if that’s what Magnus was talking about at lunch yesterday?” she said almost to herself. Seeing the look of confusion at her comment she explained, 

“He asked me about my thoughts on shared dream experiences. You know, like could two people be having the same dream and not know it?” Alec stared at her, and all at once something registered in his brain that had him frantically scrolling thru the messages sent back and forth earlier that night between him and Magnus. Finding the pictures they had exchanged at the beginning of their conversation, he clicked on the one of Magnus reclining in his bed. Enlarging the photo to look at the bed he was laying on, Alec realized what had snagged in his brain; the gauzy canopy and wooden post of the bed not to mention what looked like gold satin sheets underneath the man in the picture. 

_That’s not possible_ he thought to himself, slightly hysterical. It was one thing to have sex dreams about a hot guy, but to actually see his bed? In detail? When he had never seen it before? Alec paled as he remembered the specifics he had given Magnus at the end of their first conversation. 

_I basically told him my dream was about him,_ Alec thought numbly to himself, _I told the guy I’m crushing on that I’m having ‘intense and erotic’ dreams about us, together, in his bed._

And with that realization running thru his head, Alec did what anyone would do in his situation; 

He passed the fuck out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
